


Feast your eyes

by robinelli



Series: Monster Hunter Fantasy ZoSan AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Doflamingo's in the mic too, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mostly porn, Nothing explicit but the Situation can very well retrospectively be read like that, Self-Indulgent as all hell, Series might turn very dark, monster hunter Zoro, not for the sensitice in the long-run, porn with a little plot, prostitute Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: Zoro just hates when Nami makes him go to these stupid celebrations.This one might just be the exception.





	Feast your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this happened.
> 
> I've had a craving for something like this for a while now and because I am goddamn stuck on anything else right now I tried to do something here.
> 
> It's a bit of a mess really. That being said I think the idea of this AU could be quite fun so if I think of more I might make a series .
> 
> Sooo... enjoy?

"That's Sanji. You can have him for tonight if you want. Free of charge. You've earned it," the lord next to Zoro whose name he had forgotten offered quietly with a grin that was more than a little disgusting. Zoro had never been so glad that nobility liked to keep some space between themselves and his kind.

Unfortunately he was still engaging, which was why Zoro hated places of honour. He never could drink in goddamn peace there without some weakling trying to bribe himself into his favour.

His good eye slid back to the blond being appraised across the room. He could admit with this offer that the man was quite something to look at. Tall and slender and all muscle with a light complexion, and icy blue eyes. 

He had performed a little earlier, twisted and bent to the music, then flipped and somersaulted through the air like it was nothing. There was elegance there and power, not to speak of flexibility.

"I'll call him over for you," the fat lordling offered and Zoro didn't have a chance to protest when he blew into a whistle that made the blond turn his head immediately. 

He was livid at being called like that. Zoro could tell by the veritable fire in his eyes. He hid it well as he approached though, poised despite being barely covered.

"Zoro, meet Sanji. You can inspect him and if he is to your liking just inform me and I'll have arrangements made for tonight." With that the fat bastard turned to some noble woman on his other side which left Zoro looking at the blond in front of him. He had not actually planned to take the offer, but now that he was already here he might as well enjoy the view.

The man had his arms relaxed at his side, standing perfectly straight as if awaiting orders. Zoro's eyes trailed all over every exposed inch before finally looking into the man's face.

He didn't expect to be met with blue eyes doing their own appraisal. Whores were usually trained to cast their gazes down. Not that Zoro minded.

"Your hair is green," Sanji noted without having been addressed first, which made Zoro grin. 

"Not blind then," he answered and leaned back in his chair.

"Obviously. I'm just curious, is it naturally that stupid colour or did the Rites cause it?" Now the blond was sounding impatient, which almost had Zoro bark a laugh at his insolence.

"Do you always talk back to potential patrons?" Zoro asked instead of answering.

The blond hummed thoughtfully and looked away before taking Zoro in with a searing look. "It happens, and not just with potentials," he said lightly. "But I have a feeling that you don't mind that," Sanji continued with a grin and Zoro found himself liking what he saw more and more.

The blond was looking him up and down again, biting his lip in a show of interest that was likely fake but still went to Zoro's cock instantly.

"So, will there be any inspecting going on today or…," the blond asked with a grin and his chin raised arrogantly. Bastard knew perfectly well what he was doing.

"No need," Zoro said and stood up.

***

Zoro had not expected to be the one pressed up against the door when it closed behind him, but Sanji was fast and obviously everything but demure.

He couldn't say that he minded the slim body pressed up against his though. Tightly corded muscles jumped under his hands and he could feel the blond's breath ghost across his jaw. Sanji's hands were wandering already, one under his coat, tracing the scar across his chest the other trailing up his neck and through his hair to his scarred eye.

"You're pretty brave," Zoro said, tangling his hand in the blond hair and making the blond look at him. "Or really stupid," he continued and took in the shining blue that wasn't the least bit intimidated. 

A rare sight indeed, most people wouldn't come anywhere near him, let alone willingly touch him. Even prostitutes usually took a while to lighten up.

"Just admiring my haul," the blond said with a grin and traced his thumb around his eye looking at his face intently. "Could have done a lot worse." 

Zoro barked a laugh and squeezed the ass in his hand. "Cocky bastard, aren't you?" 

"So I've been told," he was still grinning that shit eating grin. "Now, how about I make this worth your while?"

Zoro wasn't going to argue with that as he watched the blond undress him on his way down his body. Leaving a hot trail all the way down to his pants before he pulled them down.

He heard a little snort and met blue eyes looking up at him from under raised eyebrows. Sanji looked impressed which made Zoro grin and shrug. "Scared?" He teased and would have laughed at the narrowing eyes, but then he felt wet heat along his shaft and was instantly distracted. The blond looked at him as he licked up and swirled his tongue around the tip teasing him before slowly enveloping him completely and sinking down with a goddamn hum vibrating along his lips and throat. Zoro's head fell back and thumped against the door.

This one was _good._ The hot mouth on him had Zoro fucking into it in no time, helped along by hands at the back of his thighs. When he looked down to see himself move in and out of pale lips, half lidded eyes were already there to meet him.

He pulled the blond hair and that mouth popped of him. Sanji was panting hard through his grin as Zoro pulled him up and lifted him effortlessly. His legs immediately wrapped around Zoro's waist and for the few steps to the bed the blond was grinding his erection against Zoro in a way that had him growling.

He was about to let go of Sanji to have him fall on the bed but felt the blond shift slightly, bending his shoulders back. Zoro's cock jumped as he realised that the other man was bending backwards in his hold. He adjusted his grip as the blond presented every long lean inch of his body allowing Zoro to run one hand over his belly and chest. Sanji moaned softly as his pale shoulders hit the duvet and he let himself sink into the bed, unhooking his long legs and leaving them sprawled invitingly.

He looked good enough to eat like that and Zoro didn't waste time getting the piece of fabric covering his dick out of the way and delighting in the leaking pink tip of his cock.

"You gonna get to it or what?" Sanji demanded to know with another arch of his back.

"Careful, or I'll shove something in your mouth again," Zoro growled back, but without real heat as he spread the precum slightly and pumped the blonds length experimentally, earning himself a drawn out moan. 

"Long as you shove something somewhere…" Sanji breathed while bucking slightly against Zoro's hand.

"You just never stop do you?" Zoro said and couldn't help but grin as he grabbed one of the bottles of oil on the nightstand.

"You'd have to ma- _ahhhh..._ " Zoro grinned to himself as the blond finally shut up with the first finger breaching his entrance.

His walls were clenching beautifully and his body adjusted quickly, allowing Zoro to spread him with two fingers and to drink in the wanton moans and colourful curses.

"Finally stopped bitching eh?" he asked the blond and grinned at the glare he got as he pulled his fingers out. 

"Who's bitching, grass head?" He got in turn and at some point insolence just had to be punished, so he grabbed a muscled arm and flipped the man onto his front so he was on his hands and knees before spreading oil over his own dick liberally.

"Not you when something's up your ass apparently." And that was all the warning he afforded the blond before lining himself up and pressing in slowly. 

The blond moaned and keened beneath him, cursed under his breath too and dropped his upper body down into a beautiful arch. The sight of his own dick being swallowed like that was almost hypnotic and Zoro drew the process out, enjoying the view. 

"'M not fucking glass…" holy shit, the blond was actually slurring over his words, but Zoro wouldn't be hurried and slid in slowly until he bottomed out with a groan despite the complaints.

His hands wandered from Sanji's hips to his shoulders, pulling him into even more of a backbend and making him moan low in his throat. "Too slow for you? Set the pace then. Fuck yourself on my dick."

He drank up the groan that got him, felt the blond brace beneath him and then he did exactly that, rising to the challenge. His lithe muscled body was quickly settling into a rhythm that almost had Zoro groaning and made it difficult to stay still as he watched the blond impale himself over and over on his length. He was clenching his muscles too, embracing Zoro's length in the most amazing way as Zoro's hands roamed over his pale body.

"You're doing so well. Enjoy yourself doing all the work?" The blond just panted but didn't stop, keeping his rhythm amazingly steady. "You want me to help you out, don't you?" At that he finally got an answer. A low keen that had his dick jumping. "Alright then."

He grabbed Sanji's shoulder and arm, adjusted his position a little and started meeting the blond's movements with punishing thrusts of his own. He knew he wasn't going to last long anymore like this, neither was Sanji whose movements had gotten erratic and when Zoro grabbed him two pumps of his hand were enough to make him come and pull Zoro with him over the edge.

When he was completely spent he rolled off the blond with a satisfied groan and pushed his hands through his own sweaty hair. It had been a while since he'd been this sated. The breaths next to him evened out after a while and the blond rolled onto his back stretching luxuriously.

"Definitely a good haul," he determined and Zoro snorted. When he looked over a few moments later the other man had his eyes closed, fine features relaxed and breaths deep. Zoro leaned over him, taking him in. As he laid his hand on Sanji's cheek blue eyes shot open and stared up at him in defensive shock for a moment before he masked the expression with a cocky grin. 

"What? You wanna kiss me? Cuddle? Didn't take you for the type," he said lightly but Zoro could practically feel the barriers coming up. 

"And if I was?" Zoro asked as he looked into guarded blue eyes.

"Then I am nothing if not diligent." The blond was all professionalism now, long fingered hands playing over Zoro's sides and crossing behind his neck. 

Instead of taking the slightly parted lips offered to him Zoro whispered into the man's ear. "I'm not the type," he said before nipping and suckling at his neck. 

He could feel Sanji's breath and pulse speed up under his lips. "No marks," the blond said, voice straining. Of course not, other patrons to consider.

"No promises," Zoro said and grabbed a fistful of blond hair, pulling to bare more of that deliciously long neck. He earned himself a moan and could feel his dick twitch in interest against a creamy thigh. 

There was still quite a bit of night left.

***

Zoro woke up fairly relaxed the next morning. Sanji wasn't there anymore, but he hadn't expected him to be.

He also hadn't expected to see the blond outside, smoking a pipe, leaning against a carriage like he was waiting for someone.

The next moment his instincts had him turning on the spot, all senses screaming _predator._

"Roronoa 'Asura' Zoro! Hunter extraordinaire. I hear you've finally gotten rid of that little infestation around these parts," Donquixote Doflamingo said and his smile made Zoro want to pull Wadou. "Nasty things, ghouls," he continued and Zoro could feel the man seizing him up as his smile grew wider and sicker. "I also hear you've partaken in my new favourite toy."

Zoro was only confused for a second before everything clicked together in horrifying clarity.

"I trust his services have been quite satisfactory despite his tendency to mouth off. He'll be at the _Dressrosa_ in case you're interested in another go." With that Doflamingo waved and walked past him, grin firmly in place.

Zoro could see the blond's back go rigid from where he stood as Doflamingo approached and signaled for him to get into the carriage. The fine features that had looked so peaceful the night before were now marred by something like angry grief as the blond complied.

The carriage drove off and Zoro looked after it.

It shouldn't be any of his business.  
It wasn't any of his business.  
But everything about it was _wrong._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hoped you liked.
> 
> As some of my more regular readers may have noticed I kind of dropped of the edge of the world a few months ago.
> 
> Some of it is for nice reasons, but mostly I'm just... lost? My social anxiety has been getting to me a little when it comes to my writing and fandom and... let's just say I've been feeling alone with my thoughts and since I'm a bit of a socially incompetent recluse I don't really know how to resolve that.
> 
> That being said I don't plan on abandoning My Roommate's Boyfriend. I love the story, but there's a lot in there that is serious and I want to do it justice. I'm still working on the next chapter though so that's something.
> 
> I hope to report back soon and if you want to yell at me you can do so on my discord robinelli #6127


End file.
